Love Plan
by Fionna's Unknown Sister
Summary: Resume of the last chapter: Fionna goes to Flame, so they become a happy couple. Who cares about Marshall? He died because of Fionna, anyways. The only thing was the ring. The ring had something to do with their relationship...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So, recently I wrote a fanfic called "Love Plan". I know, this one has the same title, but I forgot all my ideas for the first "Love Plan" so I decided to write another one. I shall delete the first one in a few secs... Okay, so this "Love Plan" is a bit the same as the first one. A bit, just a bit. If there are any faults, it's my iPad that did that. c:

* * *

I look at each side of the road. He's not there, and he's not here either. I look around desperatly. Where could he be?

"What are you doing?" Cake asked, following me behind.

"Uh..? N... Nothing, Cake! I'm just... Looking at the otherside of the town to look for the... Um.. The... The thing we... Anyways... let's go home!" I declared.

I pulled her to our house. Beemo is probably cooking something. I can smell it. I can smell what he is cooking... So... Delicious...

"Heya, Fionna!"

I turn my head. There he is! My crush! My... My... Marshall Lee... He's wearing long white sleeves with a red tie. He looked really charming and handsome. His eyes were so shiny. Red like blood. His hair was floating because of the wind. I... Can't resist...

"Fionna? Are you okay? Are you daydreaming about something?" He asked, looking confused at me.

"Everything is fine, Marshall, can you leave now? We have some homework to do." Cake said, pulling on to my hand.

Sometimes I just want to slap Cake and tell her 'Don't you say that! Why would you want my soulmate to leave?! What is wrong with you? Why are you so rude to him?! I never did that to your boyfriend!', but I can resist my temper against her.

"Okay then! See you tomorrow, ladies" he said, winking at me.

I'm sure he winked. He winked at me. I swear to god, he winked at me. His eyes winked at mine. I know he winked at me. He did, right? He winked at me, he winked, he winked, he winked, he...

"Are you going to come in?" Cake asked "it's almost gona rain"

I throw my shoes in my closet and threw my bag on my bed. Marshall... Marshall Lee... Marshall Lee... Why is he so handsome? Why?! I wish I could be next to him right now. He is so cute. And hot. Plus handsome.

I pull out my workbook. Aw man, I have math homework. Okay, what is 9306 devided by 9? I don't know! I'm too lazy.

I throw my book away. Why does school even exist?! We have Beemo, he could teach us. We even have a library, it's already full of books. Without school, I could be with Marshall Lee since forever. But with studying and all that, it's never going to happen.

"Fionna! Supper is ready" Cake said, hitting a spoon on a pot. I walk done stairs desperate. I don't wanna do my homework. It sucks. Plus, today, I have to wash my hair and I got a meeting with Marshall Lee's best friend, Flame (his real name is Flame Prince but I call him Flame) because he tells me pretty much everything about Marshall Lee.

After supper, I ran to the bathroom to take my shower. Ah, nice and fresh water. I wore a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt. My normal wearing is in the washing machine, and there is no way I'm getting my clothes out of there and wear them wet.

"Bye Cake!" I shouted, putting my shoes.

"What about your homework?" she asked, putting the remote on the table.

"I'll do it tomorrow!" I said, unlocking the door.

"But it's due for tomorrow!"

"Then I'll do it early in the morning!"

"But you never wake up earl-"

"Bye!"

I close the door and run away from our conversation. I jog to the park and then I could see Flame. He was sitting on a box of alluminum.

"Hey! Sorry for being late!" I shouted, halfway breathless.

He turns to me and waves. I sit on a rock and we start to talk. Flame is really nice for helping me. I wish he could be my best friend. It's not that I don't want Cake, it's just that sometimes Cake can ruin your plans. She doesn't even know I like Marshall. Flame doesn't know, either.

Flame smiles alot. He's always a happy and nice person. I really like him, but not like a crush, like a friend. I wonder if he sees me as a friend too. He's actually a cool and popular guy, so what could he think of a unknown girl from the school? If only I could be popular too. Which would happen in a few weeks, when I will be Marshall Lee's girlfriend, and that he will show me to everyone.

"That's pretty much everything I talked about with Marshall Lee today. Anything you wanna ask me?" He said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah... Does he like anyone?" I asked, blushing.

He looks at me like I was an idiot. He giggles and answers in a soft voice.

"Of course he does..." Then dissapears.

How can he dissapear like that?! Aw man... I'll ask him tomorrow then.

"Fionna! Wake up! You didn't do your homework and you're gona be late!" Cake shouted brushing her teeth.

"Cake... It's only 8:49... Classes starts at 9 o' clock..." I whispered.

"I know! And you didn't even get ready! You're still in your jeans and your full of saliva yellow shirt!"

I slowly get up then take my clothes off. Let's just pick a random outfit and brush our teeth. I'll ask Beemo to make me a toast while I brush my teeth.

We finally arrived to the building of boringness and ugliness. Cake runs into the school and opens her locker. While I, walk to my locker and throw my things on the ground.

Why am I even here...?

"Hey Fionna!"

I turn my head to the voice and Marshall Lee was there with Flame. They seemed to have a disgusted face.

"Are you... Okay? You seem... Horrified... Or... Gross..." They cracked. Like a snail, I open my locker and smile at them.

"Am I feeling great... Yeah..."

"Did you brush your teeth? You seem to have some bread crumbs inbetween." Marshall said.

Crumbs? Infront of my crush? He noticed? I look at the mirror I installed in my locker. I look horrifying! My hair is messed up, my teeth are yellowish and my eyes are barely open! My skin is cracked like an old person and my lips are dry! This is so embarrassing!

"Cake! You gotta help me! I am ugly as hell! What can I do with my face to be prettier?"

"I don't know... Probably wake up in time next time?" she confirmed.

"Not funny. Now help me!" I shouted.

"Sorry sweety, but I have a community meeting. See you later!"

What am I suppose to do now? No one can help me! I am alone now. I wish I could have a boyfriend...

" I wish I could have a boyfriend..."

"You wish you can have a boyfriend?"

I look around. Who said that?


	2. Chapter 2

Let's get back to the story!

* * *

I look behind the lockers, the doors, the pillars. No one. Who could have such a deep voice?

"Hi Fionna..." A voice called.

I turn my head and Gumball was there. He stared at me and dropped his bag of chips.

"You... You seem really... Different, today..." he whispered.

I got embarrassed and begged him for his help. He didn't know what to do. Obviously, he's a guy. I should go ask Bubblegum, then. I am sure she has her make-up kit. Plus, her lipstick tastes like candy. And her perfume is made out of strawberry and lemon candy.

I push him and run to the next hallway. I think she's there. Is that her? Yes it is! It's her in her pink puffy hair. I touched her shoulder which makes me touch her hair a bit.

"Aaah!" I shouted.

Her hair jumps like static and gets onto my face.

"My hair! Fionna! It took me 2 hours to brush my hair and wash it with cinnamon soap! Why did you touch it! What do you want from me?" She asked, angry.

"I just wanted to borrow your make-up kit..." I whispered.

"Take it and leave!" She shouted throwing a big pink box at me.

I walk to the bathroom and close the door. Sheesh, only for her hair. God damn, is she on her period or something? I take the eyeliner and apply it fast but with ability. I put some red lipstick that flashes my mouth, i brush my hair and wash it with some shampoo I found. I apply some cucumber cream and all those things I found.

Later on, I close the second box of make-up that was in her make-up box. Still 8 more boxes to go. The door opens and I see Flame.

"W-... What are you doing in the men's bathroom?!" He shouted.

"Men's bathroom? This is the ladies bath-"

Oops. There's the urinals, right there. Oh god... I throw everything in the box and close it.

"What were you doing?" he asked, holding my arm.

I explain to him the situation and he laughs. He falls on the ground and starts to cry.

"Oh my god... You were putting some make-up on in the guys bathroom. Hahahahahahahahaha! And now, you look like a fucked up clown!" He laughed.

I take the mirror out of the box. Oh my fucking god... I do look like one. I exaggerated on the lipstick, it went all over until my cheeks! And the eye shadow isn't even my skin color! It's white like a corpse!

I look around. Is anyone else there to make fun of me? I hope not. Flame take a kleenex and wipes the make-up off my face. I can finally breath by my face...

"Are you okay..? Sorry if I laughed too much at you. It's just that.. you look very funny" he laughed. I look at him and he takes off the smile. I smile at him. He is actually... Really cute.

"I'll help you, okay? You seem to need some help." he proposed.

I nod and he takes me to the guys bathroom. A little bit of help. Or, we could say alot of help.

The bell rang and we were barely halfway done taking off the mascara. I was looking half human half clown. Flame decided to put a towel on my face. It didn't turn out good since the towel was the janitor's towel, the one he uses to clean his hands.

"I think we should get to class" I said, throwing the Kleenexes in the trashcan.

He holds me back and makes a "no" sign. I look at the clock. It's 9:02 AM, we are already late of 2 minutes. The teachers are so rude, you must get in class in time. If you don't, you don't get a warning, you get detention.

Back to class with my natural face, the Math teacher looked at me and Flame with furious eyes. He pointed our seats and said in a loud whisper

"Detention"

After class, we went to the principal's office to get signed in the detention class. We didn't have any choice, the math teacher came with us. When we walked out, I told Flame:

"Sorry... It's all my fault, if I woke up early and took care of myself and didn't ask for Bubblegum's kit, none of this would happen. I'm sorry."

He smiles answers.

"It's ok, at least I will spend some time with you, you're a fun person so I know detention won't be that boring"

**_A few days later_ **

I'm now in class, with a pair of books and my pencil case. Flame is sitting next to me, drawing something. I peek on his book and I could see some hearts, I think. He looks at me and hides his art while blushing.

"Let me see! I wanna see! Pleeease!" I begged.

"N...No! You can't it's... it's um... Very embarrassing!" he said, erasing it.

I got a bit angry. Why wouldn't he show me? I'm in a way, his confidant, so, why not? I try to grab his book but he takes my hands. He's in a way, burning, which hurts a bit.

* * *

Okay guys, so I'm stopping here. The next chapter will be FPrince's POV, okay? Please review and see you next time! :D


	3. Flame's POV

Now back to the story with Flame :)

* * *

She looks upset just because I didn't want to show her. Why would I? She never tells me any of her secrets or doesn't show me anything, then why would I do that for her? I don't remember her doing anything for me, all that happened between us is me, telling her everything about Marshall Lee.

And it hurts when I talk to her about him. I like Fionna. And with everything we talked about, it's pretty much him. She likes him, I don't need to think about it, I know she does.

What does he have that I don't? We are both guys, we both have abs, we are both nice and grateful. We are best friends, we are gentlemen. We... I know what he has that I don't... Beauty and popularity. I'm only known as the "Marshall Lee Backup". When Marshall Lee isn't there, girls come after me, so that's when guys get jealous and angry at me.

Marshall Lee is always there, the only time when he wasn't there is when he was with his mom doing something. So everyone came to me and said 'Hey popular guy, what are you doing tonight? You know I'm single ,right?"

And all those stuffs girls would say to get attention and be loved. I am getting tired of them. Just like me or don't like me, I don't want to be backup. Now no one talks to me, except for homework or some help to know Marshall Lee better since we are best friends. Marshall never showed me his friendship while I did.

I always helped him get to the washroom without being followed by girls. I always helped him to pay for things. I always helped him to his homework. I always supported him and helped him if he was alone, which never happened since girls will always be there. All I have to say is that, it's always a "I always helped him". It have never been a "He always helped me"

I want him to notice my existance. Maybe he does, he probably sees me as a bodyguard, an ATM and as Google with every answer. I see him as a friend that needs help. Fionna, I see her as a crush that is loving the wrong person. What can I do about that? It's her choices, I can't change it.

"Are you okay? It's looks like you will cry." she said, poking at my arm.

It's already 3:58 PM. In two minutes I can leave.

I don't want to stay here. I'm leaving, I don't care, I'm upset being with my crush that likes someone else. How can I tell her? She will reject me. I better keep it as a secret, it would hurt less. At least I won't hear her say 'i don't like in that way'.

I grab my books and open the door. Fionna catches up to me and walks with me home.

"Why didn't you answer me? Are you okay? Talk to me."

I didn't look back and continued walking on the sidewalk. She wasn't next to me, she was at the back watching me going away from her. I didn't want to wait. I think I can give up. I should give up.

"Flame, if you have anything to tell me, say it. I don't like it when you don't talk to me."

Did she suddenly change and became nice? I'm not saying she's rude, but did she? She holds my hand which makes me shiver and she looks at me.

Her eyes were wet. Was she crying?

" I... Fionna, did I make you cry? Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

I put her hair onto the side and wipe her tears off with my hands.

"Doesn't it hurt? My tears are water and you're fire, doesn't it hurt?" She asked, holding my hand.

I don't answer and walk home, holding her hand. She's very soft. And she smells roasted.

We arrived at her door. I let go of her hand just like I let an angel fly away. She walks to the door then walks back to me. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek then goes away.


	4. Fionna's POV

Ok... Let's start!

* * *

"I'm home!" I said, closing the door and throwing my coat on the couch.

I sit on it and take a cookie that was on the table. Cake comes in with an angry face.

"Whattup?" I asked all casually.

"'Whattup?' You're telling me that like this? 'Whattup'?! How did you got detention? Why? I got worried! I didn't see you this morning! I thought Ice Queen captured you! I called everyone, even the school! They told me what happened, how did you get into detention?" She asked, breathless.

I look at the clock. It's only 3:12 now. How can she be so worried? I explain her everything and gives me a fucking life lesson. Who needs that?

The next morning, I could see Cake under her blanket, drowning in her dream. I push my covers and walk to the bathroom. Aah... Fresh water.

I pass by the kitchen and Beemo was there with a cup of tea.

"Here, Fionna. I made this for you. I hope you didn't get into a fight with Cake yesterday."

"It was fine, Beemo. Thanks."

I take a sip of the warm breverage and leave it on the table. I walk to my room and get changed. I wanna go see Flame today. I wonder what he drew. Maybe something special, or, I don't know, something important for him? Or me?

"Hehe..." I giggled, putting on a sweater.

"What's so funny?" Cake asked.

"N... Uh? Oh, hey Cake! I'm going out, I will probably be back for supper, okay? See ya'!"

I left the house with a warm sweater that started to become cold. I shouldn't have wore it, I'm freezing now. I wish I had something to get me warm...

"Fionna?" A voice asked.

I turn my head and Flame was there with a jacket and a scarf. Aw damn, if only I had one too... He kept his hands inside of his pockets until he reached my cheeks. He's so... Warm and... I... I... I don't know what to say... He's actually cute with his mouth covered by his scarf. He's blushing... I... Am I blushing too?

"You're a bit cold..." he said, putting hands around my neck.

His hands slips down to my back and he holds my sides. He pulls me onto him and our lips were halfway to kiss. I gently close my eyes to feel him put I found myself into his jacket. Oh. He wanted to hug me. Oh... Well then...

Wait! What was I thinking of? I don't wanna get kissed by him! Do I? No! NO! NOOO! I want Marshall Lee! Okay Fionna, calm down... Calm down... It didn't happen...

" You okay?" He asked, holding me tight.

I blush at bit and start to sweat. Is it just me shy or is it just him being really hot. In the temperature way, not the beauty... Or maybe in the beauty way too... I guess... He lets go of me and I insist in the hug.

"Do you like me?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I had this weird feeling. It kept me confuse for a while. I didn't know what to answer him. I think I like him. Do I? No! I don't! I like Marshall Lee! Right? Right?


	5. Flame POV

Hi guys

Sorry if this came out late. I would just explain a bit the story if you're confuse.

Fionna like ML, we all know that. Then, maybe you guys realize it, Flame likes her. Now Fionna is getting drowned in confusion between loving Flame or Marshall. Who do you think will go out with her? ^w^

* * *

She looks at me confused, then start getting from pink to red. I start to back away. Is she sweating because of me or is she blushing?

"Don't walk away! Come back!" She whispered loudly.

I walk to her and she looks at the tree that was right next to her. What is she going to answer?! The suspence is killing me.

"I think I like you." She whispered in quick voice.

"What?"

"Nothing... Let's go!"

"There is no place to go! Tell me what you said!"

I hold onto her arm and she looks at me. She started to cry. Oh my god, was I that rude?

"Fionna... I'm sorry but please tell me. What did you say? I didn't get it..."

"I think I like you, okay? Now stop asking me! It hurts! Telling you I like you is hurtful for me because I like Marshall Lee too! I think I like him more then I like you! Or I like you more then I like him! I don't know, I'm seriously confuse! Stop asking me those stupid love questions!" She shouted.

Her tears get frozen and it started to snow. She slowly backs away and falls onto the ground.

I catch and her shake her. Is she okay? Is she sleeping or did she faint? Her lips were starting to look crispy and old. Her skin color was slowly leaving her to a white person.

_Few hours later._

I look at her laying on the bed. She was heavily breathing.

"You will have about 3 hours as a guest then you will have to leave your girlfriend. Alright?" Doctor Prince asked.

'Girlfriend'. I wish she was my girlfriend. The doctor closes the door and leaves me with my weakness.

"So... You were here too?" A familiar voice asked.

I turn around and Marshall Lee was there. He pushes the curtains and walks next to me.

"You were here ? Since when?" I asked, looking at the locked door and window.

He laughs and I stare at him. What is he laughing about?

"My dear idiot friend... I came here for Fionna, my girlfriend."

"What?!"


	6. Chapter 6

What is he talking about? Fionna can't be his girlfriend! She likes both of us, so obviously she would want to go out with me or him! Not just decide instantly with Marshall! Right? I can't do this! Is it true? I don't know! Fionna is still weak and I'm with the possibly liar.

"Could you just go out now? I want to spend some quality time with my, girlfriend."

He insisted in the word 'girlfriend'. He just had to stay it louder then the other words. I felt like pushing him out of the window but he would fly. I'm raging like crazy from the inside. What is Fionna taking so long?

I look at her and think. Should I leave? A sudden voice in my head tells me 'Don't go. Stay with me.'

Who was that? I punch my head and the voice leaves my brain.

The door opens and Marshall stands next to it.

"If you're asking, the exit is right here."

I started to get really angry. I know that I couldn't change their relationship if they ever have one... But what can he possibly do to her? I hesitate a while and walk out.

I push the glass door and exit the hospital. The snowflakes were dancing then reached to the ground. I put my hat on and walk to my house.

As I reach the coal door, I could hear the same voice telling me "Come back... Save me..."

I bang my head on the mailbox then enter my house. I drink some lava then go to my room. Does my brain hate me? Making a familiar girly voice appear in my head is annoying! I hit my head all over the place then I hear a knock.

"Are you okay, dear prince? I heard some weird "bang" coming from your room." Fire Maid asked.

I nod as if I was fine (which I'm totally not) and she closes the door. Should I go back to the hospital? Maybe I should. Should I?

I pick a coat and walk to the main entrance. I close the gate and on my way there, I got a mail. A bird threw at me a little paper. I catch it and read it.

'Meet me at my place ~MLA'

I didn't know either going and leaving Fionna or go to Fionna and not go to his place. It took me a while to decide and... I'm going to Marshall's place.

I walk with not pressure or stress (or maybe alot ) to his house. I open his door and it was really dark. The room was probably empty. I take a seat on his couch and wait about 15 minutes. He still wasn't there.

As I walk to the door to leave, it closes on it's own. The place lighted up because of me with my fire and Marshall was there.

"What are you doing..?" I asked, angry.

"Haha, oh, my dear friend... Or should I say, ex-friend...'' He said. ''You came, just in time.''

''In time? For what?'' I asked, walking to him.

He steps on the fire which hurts me. Ah, damn it. I'm all over this place, he can hurt in any ways. I still speed up to him even know he spits on me, kicks me, steps on me and does what ever it takes to make me slowdown.

I couldn't take it anymore. I became weak and fainted.


	7. Cake's POV

I wonder what's going on. It's already 6:42 PM and Fionna still isn't back. I look at the window again, hoping to see her walking this way. Nope, no one. Just a deserted place with snow. I take the phone and call her. After 13 calls, I got really worried. Between each calls, I waited 5 minutes, because she would probably be doing something and left her phone in her bag. What is Fionna doing?

''Beemo, I'm going to Gumball's house. I will be back at 8 o' clock.'' I said, putting on a winter coat and a scarf.

I tightly locked the door and shovel my way to the Candy Kingdom. I enter the castle and break his door.

''Where is Fionna?'' I shouted.

''Fionna? I haven't seen her since Friday or Thurday. She's probably with Flame Prince or Marshall Lee.'' he said, throwing some marshmallows in his cup of hot chocolate.

I grab the bag of marshmallows and run to the Fire Kingdom. The place where the marshamallows look delicious and where I can warm up a bit more.

''Have you seen Flame Prince? We have to talk!'' I yelled, fulling my mouth with the white gushy stuff.

'' Sorry m'am. He left about 3 hours ago and isn't back. He's probably at a friend's place. I think his name is Marcel or Marshall. I'm not sure.''

Finally! I know where to go! Marshall Lee's house! Fionna is probably there! I flee from the Fire Kingdom and take the bus to his house. I was too lazy to walk. I take a look around. There wasn't much people and the stores were already prepared for Christmas. They sure are fast. The bus stops at the train station and I jump out. I enter the wagon and wait to arrive at the Vampire's house, hoping to find Fionna.

I finally arrived to the train station where his house is. The taxi brings there and I knock. The door was unlocked, so might as well turn the knob. The door creaks then stops. The house smelled like smoke. The floor was really hot, so is the room. I turn on the lamp. The room was full of funiture ashes and the wallpaper was destroyed. The paintings was on fire and the kitchen was burning a bit. No need to think, I'm sure Flame Prince was here and he was angry.

''Crrrrrrrr...''

I turn my head and a brown door was wide open. Was Fionna in there? I walk to the door and enter the next room. There was no light, so I decided to find one. My hands were touching nothing until a voice talked.

''Hey Cake.''

''Gaaaaah!'' I shouted.

The lights open and Marshall Lee was there. He was holding a blanket, a rope, a knife and he was waiting on a chair. I stare at him for a while then speak.

''What are all of those, for?'' I asked, freaking out inside.

''Oh, all this crap? Just a little surprise to your answer... Would you let Fionna marry me or date me?'' he asked, stretching the rope.

''What?! Hell naw! I would never let Fionna marry a guy like you! You are the worst! I don't even want her to know you! Sadly, she does know you. But if I had to decide, she would obviously be with someone else than you!'' I shouted.

''Oh... Well since it's like that.''

He walks to me with the blanket wide open. I back off and turn to the door. It closes on it's own... So does the lights.


	8. The Real Marshall

Hey Guiiise!

I guest the chapters are really short but there is alot of chapters... Makes me feel weird... Anyways... Fionna, wake up!

* * *

I open my eyes. I turn my head to the clock. It's already 7:58 PM. I slowly sit on the bed, realizing I'm in the hospital. I press on the red button and Doctor Prince comes in. He checks me a bit.

'' You should stay for a few days. About 2 or 3 days. Your head hit the ground a bit. But everything will be fine if you don't expose yourself to the snow outside. You may have a cold or a headache, it won't help. I will ask the lunchlady to make you supper. It will be mashed potatoes with bacon and green peas. For dessert, strawberry yogurt and a glass of water. Any question?'' He asks, holding the door knob.

I think a while before he leaves and asks.

''Did I have any guests?''

''Yes. Your boyfriend Flame Prince came, so did Marcel Lee.''

Marcel Lee? Who's that? He probably meant Marshall Lee. And... Boyfriend? I blushed at that word. I... Do I want Flame as my boyfriend? I think I do. I probably want Marshall Lee to be my boyfriend too. I can't decide.

He left me in my room, thinking of the two boys. About half an hour later, a waiter came and left me. The yogurt made me think of Marshall Lee... He's sweet like strawberries. But Flame is sweet, too. But I had to decide. Who do I like the most? Flame or Marshall Lee..? Should I make two people happy or three? Three! I should ask Cake who she thinks I should go out with.

I open my bag to get my cellphone. It was full of stuffs.

'**_13 missed calls by Sistter :D ;3_**

**_5 missed calls by Ooo High School_**

**_1 missed call by Gumby wabby_**

**_9 messages by Sistter :D ;3_**

**_2 messages by Flamely Flame_**'

I wonder why I choose ''Gumby wabby'' for Gumball's nickname. I take a look at what Flame Prince sent me. I know, I'm probably really rude for not looking at what Cake sent me but... I wanna know what he wrote.

'**To: Fionna_ From: Flamely Flame._ Subject: Us**

**Fionna, when you will wake up you, you will read this message like you just came to do. But, please read this well. **

**You mean alot to me and well... I think I love you. But Marshall Lee told me about you guys and your relationship. It's heartbreaking me and I can't take it.**

**It's probably not the truth, I don't know, but please remember and know that if you need someone to love and beloved by a person, I will be there.**

**While I'm at it, Fionna, please don't forget me, because I know that I will think about you.'**

Should I reply or just say nothing? Maybe I should answer.

**'To: Flamely Flame From: Fionna. Re. Subject:Us**

**Wooha dude,calm down. We don't have anything me and ML. Well, I think would like him to be my boyfriend... But, there's also you. I like you too. Anyhow, where are you? Why didn't you stay until I wake up? I'm alone ;:sademojiface:; . Please come and see me!;:prayingemojiface:; '**

There, an answer. Now, to read Cake's texts...

**'To: Fionna From: Sistter :D ;3 Subject: WHERE ARE YOU?**

**FIONNA, WHERE THE HECKEDY HECKS ARE YOU? SUPPER IS DONE AND IT'S ALMOST SUNSET! IF U DON'T GET UR FINE ASS AT HOME, I WILL COME AND GET U! ;:mademojiface:; ;:scaredemojiface:; ;:stressedemojiface:;'**

Uh... Cake is really angry... And stressed. I text her back a few words and check the other texts. Pretty much the same thing. I had a weird feeling that something was going on. Something bad... Something dangerous...

I decided to think about it tomorrow. I'm tired, anyways... I beat my pillow a bit and wait to drown in a dream. My eyes closed, I think of Marshall Lee and Flame. Who do I like best? Why? What can we do together? Thinking of them makes me blush. I wonder how Cake met Lord. My ringtone broke the silence. I pick my cellphone up from the table.

**_'Incoming Call by Beemo =^_^=, Incoming Call by Beemo =^_^=, Incoming Call by Beemo =^_^=, Inco-...'_**

I unlock the code and slide the picture of Beemo.

''Hey Beez! Whattup?'' I asked, twirling my hair.

''Fionna! Where are you? Cake left about an hour and a half ago and isn't back. She was looking for you. Where are you anyways? I am scared! Please come home!'' Beemo shouted, over the phone.

''No worries, I will be back in about 2 or 3 days.'' I said, looking at my nails.

''What?! That is really long! I can't wait! What are you doing and where are you to stay at that place for that long?'' he asked.

''I'm the hospital. Someone is coming by my door... Bye Beemo!'' I whispered.

I press on ''End Call'' and throw my cellphone under my pillow. The door opens and Doctor Prince comes in.

''Fionna, it's time for your pills. You must take 2 per days. Don't worry, you will only be taking 6, since you are leaving after tomorrow.''

I throw the pill into my mouth and take a sip of water. I swallow the whole thing. I was about to vomit, but I hold on to it.

''Very well, now rest. I will come back with breakfast tomorrow. I will wake you up at 8 and a half. See you tomorrow!'' he said, closing the door.

The room was dark. I decided to sleep, since that was my only choice.

**-12 hours and 30 minutes later...- **

''Good morning Miss Fionna! Time for your pills and breakfast! Here's a bowl of cereal and milk. Your pills are right here. I'm in a hurry, I got to do plastic surgery for Lumpy Space Prince. Here you go!''

I moan a bit and turn my head. The breakfast tray was on the table and the door was wide open. I could feel some wind coming onto my face. I sit on the bed and take the pills first, so I won't throw up my breakfast. After that, I would obviously eat my food.

I walk to the hallway. Prince Gumball was there holding a few flowers.

''Good morning Fionna! Why are you here?'' he asked, looking at my hospital outfit.

''Uh... Oh! The doctor said I fell on the ground and something like that. I think I fainted. Why are you here?'' I asked, taking a look at the flowers.

Tulips and Roses where perfuming the place.

''Your flowers smell really good. Can I?'' I asked, pointing at them.

He nod and I got my nose closer to the fresh plants. They smell really good! I look behind me and saw a door with a sign. I walked to it and it said.

'**Hospital Garden, Please Come with some fresh plants! Will open soon until we have enough plants.' **

Uh, that's cheap. Asking for some plants, can't they plant some for their own? Gumball holds my shoulder and smiles at me. He opens the door and puts the flowers on a bench. I decided to leave since I couldn't stay any longer on my legs. They were hurting me.

I crawl to my room and hold on to the bed sheets. I'm actually tired, and I don't get why I have a weird feeling. I hide under the blanket holding my head. It hurts and I feel like crying. All I see is Marshall Lee, Cake and Flame... Marshall Lee! He didn't call me or send me anything! Why?

I push my blanket and get my cellphone. Exaclty. I didn't get anything from him. No news, no questions. I read our old messages.

**'To:Fionna From:Marshmellow Lee Subject: Party ^_^**

**Yo, Fi, I'm having a party tomorrow at 6 PM. Wanna come?**

**To: Marshmellow Lee From: Fionna Re. Subject: Party ^_^**

**Haha, sure c; Who's gonna be there?**

******To:Fionna From:Marshmellow Lee Re. Subject: Party ^_^**

******I only invited Flame and Cake. I don't like Gumbutt anyways :P d:**

**********To: Marshmellow Lee From: Fionna Re. Subject: Party ^_^**

**********Eurm, I guess that's sad for him... Lol xD' ** _Seen: 5:32 PM_

The party... Oh my god! I missed the party! It was yesterday! Cake probably wasn't there because she was at the party but... Shouldn't Cake know I was at the party? I don't get it... He said that Cake was there, but Cake sent me worried messages of my absence. Whaaat... Okay, this story is confusing me, I don't get anything.

I call Marshall Lee and wait a while. He didn't answer. I should probably call Cake. I did the same and she didn't pick up her phone. I tried to dial Flame's number but my cellphone shutted down.

"Aaaw man... Out of batteries"

I didn't have my charger here, I left it at home.

"Aaaah, fuck... Now what do I do? My phone is dead and there is no public phone here."

The door opened and a few doctors came in. They surrounded me and said in a singing voice.

"We did a few tests and today you can leave. You must wait half an hour. We realized that your brain didn't get injured, so everything is fine. You only have a tiny crack on your head, it is about 2 centimeters of wide. We will come back with other results."

The door closes and his own and I take a look outside. I touch my head to feel the width of the crack. I couldn't find it any where. The door opens on it's own again and Gumball appears.

"Hello Fionna. I came to see you." He said, giving a pot with flowers.

He sits on my bed and smiles. It's been a while since I saw him. Well, it's only this morning.

"Are you okay? You seem to be thinking about something else, are you-"

"Wanna go to Marshall's house? In half an hour?" I asked.

"Euh... Sure, I guess. Why?" He asked.

"For his party that I missed. I think Cake is still there. Flame too." I said with nod.

After I left the hospital with Gumball, we stopped by his place and mine to get our stuffs or leave some of them. We walked to the cave to enter Marshall Lee's house.

"I guess we're here. Let's stick together, okay?" I said, gently turning the door knob.

The door creaks very loudly and the house was clean... I guess they partied nicely then. I huge wind gave me a tiny heart attack and I turned my head. The door shutted on his own.

"Gumball? Where are you?" I asked, throwing my hands in the darkness.

I couldn't find him anywhere. I got scared and tried to find the door knob.

"Where are you going, my dear?" a familiar voice asked.

A few candles lighted up and there was a black desk chair in the center, just like those movies. I walked to it and it turned. It was Marshall Lee.

"Marshall? Where's Gumball? Is he in the bathroom? Is Cake here? Is Flame here?" I questioned, putting a hand on the arm of the chair.

He puts his hand on my waist and pulls me. I fall on him and our lips were a few centimeters away. I started to sweat as much as I did when I was with Flame. What's going on?

"Precious little Fionna..." he said, closing his eyes.

His head was coming closer to me and he was about to kiss me. Should I kiss him? I.. I want to. I did the same as he did. I could feel his breath, until when Flame's head popped in my mind. Flame! What am I doing? I like Flame! I can't just kiss Marshall like that!

I get off of him and slap him.

"What do you want from me?" I shouted, terrified.

He pulls on a rope and a huge "Sweesh" sound came. I turned my head and saw Flame in a huge Ice Cube and Cake in a huge aquarium (with no water) covered in a blanket and stuck with a rope.


	9. A little moment with the vampire

Heya, people!

So, I guess most of my reviews are from Guests. Haha xD . Anyways... Back to the story with Fi :3

* * *

I stare at them.

"W... What is wrong with you? Leave them alone! Set them free! What the hell?!" I say, trying to break the Ice Cube and the aquarium.

I didn't have the force to break it, I was weak because of my tears. Why did Marshall do this? What does he want from them?

I wipe my tears and breath heavily. I look at him angrily. I stand up and run to him with my fist ready. I punch him and he falls to the ground.

"Woah... Calm down! Your fist just came to hit me, sweety.." he said, in a gentle voice.

"Don't calm me sweety! I don't want you!" I cried with my feet ready to kick.

I kick him in the balls and run to the door. How can it be lock? Where's the key? I try to break the knob but two hands hold me.

"Don't go Fionna... I love you..." he said.

I hesitated and turned to him.

"I love y..."

Wait! What am I saying? I'm not going to love him again, am I? I can't! I hate him! He captured Cake and Flame! I can't love him! I would never love him! Ever again!

I smile at him and kick him again.

"Ah fuuuccck..." he stays on the ground for a while. I run to other rooms. Any windows? I need to escape from this horror!

I run to his room and open the window. Damn it! Locked too!

I get pushed on the bed and my sleeves were going down on their own.

"Leave me alone!" I said, rolling down the bed.

I run downstairs and take a candle. Why didn't I think of it?

I throw every candle on the Ice Cube.

"It's not going to melt. The Ice Cube is unmeltable until I want it to melt." he said, in a certain voice.

I couldn't take it anymore. I don't want this place. I just want to live like before, normally. When Marshall Lee was nice. Was. He was never nice! This was his plan along! I should have doubt it.

"Unfreeze him! Marshall! He's your friend!" I said, in a pity voice.

"Ex, friend. To be precise. He ruins my plans. He never knew I liked you." he said, in a dry voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you like me?" I asked.

"Because Flame."

"I know there was Flame. But dude, seriously?!"

"You even said you wanted a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, but not a crazy ass boyfriend that captures my sister and my friend!"

"Fionna, let's just end this conversation and love me."

"Hell no!"

I back off and look at him. Is he crazy? I don't want him in my life! I want to ban him from my brain! I don't want to see him again!

"Fionna... I don't want to do this to you..."

"Then don't do it you idiot!"

He holds me really tightly and out of no where he hits me really hardly on the head. Unconscious, I fall on the ground.

**A moment later... **

The scent of something burning was tickling my nose. I woke up in a room. Obviously, it was candles. Colorful candles making a disgusting smell. I jump out of the bed, then I realize that I'm not a home. I visit a bit the place and now I know where I am : in Marshall house. I push the curtains and the sun comes in.

"HISSSSSS!"

I turn my head and see Marshall. He was shirtless and on the ground was his shirt and his pants. I thought that I would die now but I didn't. I just stared at him, violently hiding himself under the blanket. I take a look at myself. I was in my underwear and my bra.

I pick up my clothes and run to the bathroom. What happened last night? Did we have sex? I wish and hope we didn't!

I put on my skirt and my shirt. What do I do now? Cake and Flame aren't there to save me. I should think of a plan...

"Fionna, what are you doing?" Marshall asked.

Since it's like that, I will play his game...

"Comin' honey!" I said, in a gentle voice.

I open the door and kiss him on the cheek. I walk down stair to make breakfast. I prepare some garlic bread and set it on the table. I found the garlic in my bag, so might as well use it. My plan was to kill him and have a life with Flame.

"Sweety, breakfast on the table" I said, putting the bread on a plate.

"i'm not hungry for food... But I'm craving for kisses."

I walk to him and take a look. Am I going to fall for that? Nope. Never. I push him on the chair and sit on his lap. I put my fingers on his lips to make him taste the garlic.

No reaction.

He approaches his lips to mine but I get off his lap. I take my bag and ask him.

"Wanna go do some shopping? I heard that some stuffs were on sale."

He nods and flies upstairs. About five secs later, he comes downstairs with cute clothes. We left his cavehouse and went to the mall.

There was losts of clothes. Espicially shirts, pants and skirts. I took a look for new shoes while Marshall was looking for whatever he was looking for.

Should I try wearing pants now? Yeah, some jeans would do the thing. And this tee-shirt with stripes. Navy blue and grey. More shirts, and probably a new hat. And shampoo too, I'm almost finishing my 83rd bottle.

I pick the clothes and make sure Marshall won't follow me. He is occupied with the jewels, good. I try the clothes and I look great in it. Problem is, I got no money, but... I'm 'not single', anymore! Yay! Spend all Marshall's money!

Hours later, Marshall was almost dead under those boxes and bag. Cake would be proud of me, wouldn't she? I'm wasting my 'boyfriend's money. We walk pass a Wedding Shop and Marshall stops.

"You would look great in that dress..." He said, staring at it.

I take a look at it. It was those sort of huge bottom dresses, not the mermaid kind. It was puffy and it was sleeveless. There was diamonds on the upper chest place. I didn't feel like wearing a dress, but I found it really pretty.

"Try it on, I will wait for you." He offered.

I try the dress and Marshall open the curtain.

"Dude! Get out! It's occupied!" I said, pulling the dress a bit higher before he sees my bra again.

He puts a knee on the ground and pulls out a ring. A ring with a ruby on it. I thought I was dreaming but it is a ruby. A beautiful shining ruby on the ring.

"Fionna, you seem to be wearing what I want you to be in, in a few months... Even know I had to in a way chase you to love me, will you marry me?"

I made my surprised face even know I was. Great, my plan is getting even better, getting married and kill him.

**A few months later. **

"Thank god he left you guys live. I'm glad he unfreezed you 8 months before the wedding. And, sorry Cake... You too Gumball, I almost forgotten about you."

They all nod except for Cake. She was crying because of me getting married and because I was marrying the worst person ever.

"The bride is asked at the door of the church. I repeat, the bride is asked at the door of the church. Thank you."

"Uh, I guess I gotta go. See you at my back Cake, and for you guys, see you behind Marshall."

There was everyone from the land of Ooo. Finn was there with FPrincess, obviously. They were married 2 years ago. I walk down the stairs and reach on to the stage. The orchestra was playing and Marceline was singing. The priest was already there with Marshall.

Obviously, there was the long speech then there was the "I do" things to say. I couldn't bare kiss him, so I just pushed my head to the right.

While everyone was clapping their hands, I whispered to him 'Sorry if we failed the kissing, hehe'

It was a sad day for pretty much all my friends. We had a huge party on the treehouse rooftop, dancing and eating. The cake was delicious, it was vanilla flavor. Marshall Lee prefered strawberry, but I didn't care. It's not like I really like him, so why bother having the right flavor?

About 2 weeks later, it was our honeymoon. We left the land of Ooo to go Paradise. I really enjoyed going there. Why? Not because we had sex, but...

"Fionna, are you coming to bed?" He asked, naked under the covers.

I walked in and hide with him under the blanket. Yes, his dick did enter my vagina. But at night, at about 3 o' clock of the morning, I opened my bag and took out a big piece of wood. Yes, I knew what I was doing. Kill Marshall. I was waiting for this moment so badly. It was finally coming true. I shove the stick in his heart. I was pushing it even know his blood was coloring the white sheets. I turned my head and fake sleeped.

Then it was morning and I yelled. Acting was the greatest thing I could do. The guards came in, I was in the pijas I bought, but he was naked. I would in a way cry, and shout. I was extremely happy to kill him. The guards had to throw him out. While the maids were cleaning the bloody floor and the bed, I left to go back home with my Flame, waiting for me.


	10. With another

Little resume if you didn't undestand the story:

Marshall captures Cake and Flame to keep them away from his Love plans with Fionna. They get married but Fionna killed him at the night of their honeymoon.

* * *

I open the door and throw my suitcase.

"I AM BACK PEOPLE!" I shouted in the house.

"Fionna! You missed me so much! Felt like it was a suffering internety." Cake cried.

"Yeah... About that... Marshall is dead. Lol"

"Really? You must be really heart broken! But, you could get a better husband. Like him."

She pushes the curtain and Flame was sitting on alluminium paper. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Hey Fi..." He said, in a calm voice.

I run to him and hug him. He hugged me really tight. There was a huge pain for me, but I was sure I could survive it. I could feel the love between us.

While we were hugging, the ring Marshall gave me was glowing. Is it the sign of love? I think so.

"Fionna... Since you are I guess, divorced... Wanna, hang out sometimes like... Couple..? Boyfriend, girlfriend..?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes! Of course! When is our first date?" I asked with excitement.

"How about now? We could hang out at the lake. Then eat some potatoes. Well, chips, actually. With some oil and my fire, we could do that. And fries, too."

I smile at his ideas and Beemo was unpacking my things,

"See you tonight Cake! Thanks, Beemo." I shouter grabbing my coat and some money.

The lake was a really peaceful place. There was a few candy people playing on the slides or the swingsets. I look at the ring. It was still glowing. I was really happy that Marshall spent this on me. Now I can know that my path leads me to Flame, and we will have our life together. But now, we're just dating.

A couple of hours later, we stopped by a supermarket to buy bags of potatoes and eat them on the way to the amusement park. I already like the way we started dating. Between Marshall and Flame, Flame is the one that knows how to date and make someone love them.

"Which game do you wanna try?" He asked, staring at the map.

"What do you think we should start our date with?"

"Um... Oh! Follow me."

He grabs my arm and we walk to a white room. The doors were really Sci-Fi'ish and it felt like we were in a place where astronauts work. He leads me to a spaceship and opens the window.

"Are we allowed?" I asked looking at both directions. "I think an employee is gonna catch us and kill us"

"Nah, it's cool. Jump in." He said, patting a seat.

I sit next to him and the window closes. It was dark for a while then color lights started to illuminate the ship. The lights suddenly close and there was a huge screen. I tap on it then it dissapears. I didn't get this game. Was it even a game?

"Put your belt on." Flame ordered, pushing on a button.

I put on the belt and look at all those little nerdy science maths stuffs. There was always a big red button in these sort of places. Those button that you shouldn't push but you still do it. Where is that button?

"Pull on that rope while clicking on the yellow button that is next to the purple one. You will see." Flame commanded.

I did as he said. The lights came upon us and closed. It was like a theater.

"Flame, I don't get this game. Explain?" I asked.

"Shh, look."

The screen came back again and there was little aliens popping out. The room started to stink and there was tiny water drops coming on me. How cute.

'Player one, press button 8o2 . Player two, press button 30942."

We did what the commander said and our seats got seperated. I was totally confused. Are we allowed? Are we suppose to wait in a line? Should I be playing this?

A weird atmosphere was surrounding me. It felt like someone was here, wondering around. I was freaking out, I just had to leave. I broke the window and called for Flame. He burned the ship and walked to me.

"What's wrong? The game barely started."

"Let's play something else. I don't like this game. "

"Uh, fine..." He said.

Time was passing really fast, until when the park was closing. We arrived home at 9 o' clock and we started with the basics : hugging and kisses on the cheeks.

"Cake! I'm home!" I shouted, locking the door.

"Welcome back sweetheart! Was it fun?" She asked.

I nod and sat on the couch. I was really tired so I decided to go change and sleep.

"Brr, my bed is so cold." I whispered.

I close the lights and jiggle in my bed to warm in up a bit. My ring's light was even more colorful. Thank god I know that I am doing a great start with Flame. Thinking about, I thought of what happened in the game. Was there really someone with me or was I hallucinating?

The next morning, Flame was there helping Cake making breakfast.

"Hey Flame, hey Cake."

I take a seat and think about what we should do together. I wonder if Flame already has plans. I stare at my empty plate for a while and get up. I wasn't hungry at all.

"You don't wanna eat?" Flame asked, holding the bowl while Cake was mixing.

"Nah, Imma go change and I'm heading out."

"Don't you wanna go with Fionna?" Cake asked winking at him.

"Uh... I... Well... Maybe... I don't know..." he said in a small voice.

"Go on, I'll let you two lovebirds together. I can take care of the stove alone. Have fun!"

We left the house and played in the Candy Kingdom with the little people. Gumball was there, he was obviously giving out sweets and pastries. Isn't it cannibalism giving candy people some candy to eat?

"So, I guess our second date is here."

"Yup. You don't like this place?" I asked, staring at the little toddlers running while making bubbles.

"No, it's just that... I've been thinking about it and I have this feeling that your ring has something to do with me. I think it will kill me or something... I don't know.."

"Oh, c'mon Flame, it's just a ring. It can't strangle you or anything, right?" I laughed.

"I guess you're right. Let's help Gumball give the stuffs."

The boxes were quickly getting empty and the candy people were getting satisfied really fast. Gumball gave us cupcakes and sandwiches then we left. On the way to my house, we sat under a tree to talk a bit before leaving each other.

"I think I'm going to vomit..." I said holding onto my gut.

"Are you okay? I think it's because of the food..."

The ring was getting even brighter, now I'm sure it's a bad sign. But what did it mean?

"No, it's not because of the food. I saw every ingredients Gumball put and none were expired or cursed. I think we should go home now."

He carries me to my house and stays. He wanted to wait for me to feel better.

"You can go home, Flame. Cake and Beemo can take care of me."

"I can't, I want to stay with you until you feel better." He insisted.

Cake ran in and Beemo was there with papers. She already called the doctors and she shouted at Flame.

"Why did you get Fionna pregnant?!"

"What? Me? Since when! We never shared a bed!"

"What? What is going on, Cake?" I asked terrified.

"You're pregnant! And I am not surprised if it's from you, Flame!" She screamed, glaring at him.

When did I have sex with Flame? I never remember that... Except... Oh my god!

"Cake! Flame didn't do this, its..."

"Uh?"

"Marshall did..."

She screamed even louder and fainted. Flame stared at me with his eyes wide open. I look at my stomach. What do I do with the child?

"If I were you, I would abort, Fionna." Beemo suggested.

"You're right... I will do it. Tomorrow, okay? I'm really tired and I think the shops are closed." I said, looking at Flame. "I'm sorry, Flame."

"It's okay, the baby isn't going to stay, anyways."

I nod and he left the house. I didn't expect this much drama for tonight. Now that Cake is on the ground... Beemo already woke her up, but she just needs to rewind a bit to remember why she screamed. I guess that's all for tonight.


	11. The End

Back to the story? :3

* * *

"Wake up Fionna! Time to kill your child!" Cake said, holding a few pills and a glass of water.

"Don't tell me that was the only thing you were thinking about." I said, holding the pills.

I immediatly throw them in my mouth and swallow them with my water. I shiver abit to what is going to happen in my stomach and stay in bed. I didn't feel like leaving it.

"Finally!" Cake shouted, with hapiness.

She walked out, singing her favorite song and left me in our room.

"Hey Fionna. How are you feeling?" Flame said, entering my room.

"I feel a bit weird, my gut is like, doing something that I never felt before. I'm sure that's what it was suppose to happen." I said with a little smile.

He smiles at me and sits on a rock he brought. We stared at each other akwardly then I turned my head. What should be doing?

My ring was shinning. The light became pink then turned red again. Then it just stopped shinning. It was scaring me since I didn't know what it was doing on my hand. I should have take it off.

"You shouldn't move, I think you should let the child die bits by bits." Flame said.

"You're right. I guess I shouldn't take it off."

**_-9 months later-_**

"What? She need to what? I thought she aborted!" Cake shouted, over the phone.

"That's why I thought! Maybe the pills didn't work!" Flame said.

"Let me check the pills I gave her... Oh! Nooo! I gave her the tic-tacs candy! Oh my god, I'm so stupid. But how come we never realized her getting fatter every month?" Cake asked, dissapointed.

"I dont know! It's getting me crazy and confused! Come to the hospital!" Flame shouted.

I could hear them from the other side of the wall. I thought I was going to die, I can't do this! I'm pushing but it's not working!

"HELP ME, I'M GOING TO DIE!" I shouted, crying.

My sweat was decorating my face. I didn't know what to do.

"Almost there, Fionna! His body is almost out!"

I push as much as I could and I thought I couldn't breath. It felt like I was pooping but I couldn't stop pooping when I want to stop.

"Got it! Congrats, it's a little human boy with fangs" they said.

Flame walked in with Cake. I wasn't sure who sweat the most, me or them.

Cake hold the child and I whispered to her.

'Don't you dare fucking throw him out of the window.'

'Fine..' She answered.

We all stare at it for a while, wondering how I didn't get fat. It was really scary, and I felt like killing the baby. I know i shouldn't do that. Well, okay, fine. I won't kill the child.

**_-15 years later-_**

I open the door and throw my keys on the table.

"I'm home! Are you doing your homework, Micheal?" I asked.

There was no answer.

'Maybe he went out.'

Or maybe he didn't. His shoes were at the entrance, so for sure he didn't leave. My husband's shoes are there too... Why wasn't he here to give me my "welcome back" kiss? I put my grocery bags on the dinning table and walk upstairs. What was going on?

As I opened the door of my teenage son's room, his dad was laying on the floor. His fire was gone and my son was holding a gun freezer.

"F... Flame..." I whispered.

I run to him and put my ear on his chest. There was not beat. No beat at all.

"W.. What did you do? I never educated you like this! You're grounded! Forever! What the hell! I can't believe you did this to your father! If you guys had a problem, you could have waited for me to come home! What is wrong with you! You've never been like this! Get out of my house! I don't want to see you again! I don't want you in my life! Get out! Now!" I shouted.

My tears were bursting out of my eyes, I didn't know how much water came out. The carpet was extremly wet. And Flame was completely gone.

I look at the idiot that was still standing there. He was smiling and he was wearing... The ring! The ring I had!

I grab his hand and take it out. The color was gone. The beautiful red was gone.

"My plan worked. Thanks, Fionna" he smiled, looking at me.

His voice was so familiar, it was never Micheal's voice. A shiver walked on my back and I realize who it was. It was Marshall Lee.

"If you're asking yourself, my soul was in there the entire time. I was in the ring. Now, I'm in your son. Or should I say, our son." His smile was staring at me as if he was going to do something awful. He grabbed me and shouted

"Now you're going to be mine!"

His fangs went deeply into my neck and I started to yell. I could feel my color changing. It felt like he was cutting my veins with his teeth.

I fall to the ground and my blood was spreading. I could barely move. It felt like I was having my period more then a thousand of times. My eyes were blurry then they closed.

_**-Narrator (which means me, the author xD)-**_

The table was set and the little vampire family was enjoying the dinner. The younger daughter, Melissa and the older son, Felix, were enjoying the food their mother Fionna made. Their father, Micheal, was drinking his coffee while the mother was pouring soup in each bowls. It was a great family moment with no intruders or anyone to destroy the parents love.

In the garden, there was lots of bone. There were bones of a cat, some old citizens of a sweet kingdom and lots of crowns with other bones. Who knows what happened to them?

* * *

Yess! I'm finally done! I hope you guys like it c: It's my very first time to have a story with so much chapters yet with not much words ~ Anyways, I decided to continue my old fanfic "When True love dies" I would really appreciate it if you read it and please ignore the "The End"s at the end of each chapters. It would also make me really happy if you review (if you have anything to say), favorite this story or me (cuz you liked it or cuz you like me ^w^) or follow me or the story (cuz you wanna know more or idk ._.)

Anyways, thanks guys, I really appreciate the fact that you took some time to read this. Thank you really much, i love you ;~;


End file.
